Des Projets?
by Livia CeCe
Summary: Cela se passe après le dernier épisode de la série. Les membres de l'équipe ont des projets pour la soirée, sauf deux d'entre eux, enfin... Le titre et le résumé craignent mais je suis pas trop douée pour ça / Toute l'équipe est présente mais c'est plus du Jecker.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes, ceci est ma première fiction sur la série Primeval et donc sur mon couple préféré de la série : le Jecker.

Bon, vous vous rappelez du dernier épisode de la série. Et bien, ça commence après les évènements de cet épisode et la mission de recherche du train disparu.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous à tous.

L'équipe revenait de la gare de King's Cross après y avoir été cherché un train ayant franchi une anomalie avec tous les passagers. En entrant dans le bâtiment, ils se séparèrent tous : Connor alla retrouver Jess au centre des opérations afin qu'ils travaillent tous les deux sur les systèmes de sécurité informatique et autres choses du même genre Abby se rendit à la ménagerie pour s'occuper des quelques créatures qui n'avaient pas pu retourner dans leur temps Matt et Emily se dirigèrent vers le labo de celui-ci afin d'y travailler Becker lui, se rendit à l'armurerie. Au bout de deux heures, ils sortirent presque tous de leur pièce pour se rejoindre par hasard dans un des couloirs du CRA et se mirent en chemin pour retrouver leurs amis.

« **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir Abby ?** » Emily se tourna vers son amie avec un sourire.

La jeune femme blonde lui rendit son sourire avant de répondre. « **Et bien, j'espère pouvoir passer une soirée romantique avec Connor au restaurant puis un petit parc et retour à la maison. Enfin, ça c'est s'il réussit à se déconnecter. Et vous, vous faites quoi ?** »

« **Ce sera une soirée tranquille.** » Ce fut Matt qui répondit puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme brune. « **Si ça te convient, évidemment.** »

« **Oui, ça me semble bien. La journée a quand même été plutôt longue. Peut-être un petit diner et un film. Matt doit m'en montrer encore plein. Et vous Becker ? Vous faites quelque chose de spécial ?** » Emily se tourna vers le jeune capitaine.

La question resta en suspend pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde mystérieusement. « **Ca dépendra de la réponse que j'obtiendrais.** »

Les trois autres s'arrêtèrent de marcher, surpris par la phrase puis se regardèrent avant de reposer leurs yeux sur Becker, qui s'arrêta également envoyant que les autres ne suivaient pas. Abby l'interrogea ensuite. « **De quoi parles-tu ? Quelle réponse ? Et de qui ?** » Le jeune homme sourit, puis se retourna pour continuer sa route. Ses amis semblaient comme figés sur place pendant un instant puis ils reprirent également la marche et ne posèrent pas d'autres questions. Leur curiosité était quand même toujours éveillée.

Ils arrivèrent peu après à destination et virent leurs deux amis qui travaillaient encore. Abby soupira légèrement. « **Je crois que mes projets commencent à tomber à l'eau.** »

Becker se posta derrière le siège de Jess. « **Jess, vous avez une minute ?** »

La jeune femme se retourna et ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut coupée avant d'avoir pu émettre le moindre son. « **Non, désolé Becker.** » C'est Connor qui avait répondu sans pour autant le regarder.

Becker lui jeta un œil mauvais, bien qu'il ne lui fasse pas face. **« Dis donc, à moins que tu ne t'appelles Jess et que tu ne sois devenu une femme, ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais.** »

Connor se tourna finalement vers son ami. « **Ecoute Becker, on a beaucoup de travail pour le moment, on en a pour des heures, alors ce serait sympa de ne pas nous déranger. Merci.** » Il se retourna vers l'ordinateur sur lequel il travaillait.

Jess regarda Becker avec un air désolé. « **C'est vrai, il y a beaucoup à faire pour nous deux. Je suis désolée.** » Elle se retourna également sur son ordinateur et soupira en silence.

Becker n'en revenait pas mais il avait quand même un léger sourire aux lèvres. Matt lui mit une légère claque dans le dos, échangèrent un sourire et le capitaine poussa un soupir de fausse résignation. « **D'accord, c'est pas grave. Je voulais juste vous inviter au cinéma ce soir. Tant pis.** » Il fit demi-tour, croisa les regards surpris d'Abby et Emily et commença à partir.

La pièce resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants avant que Jess et Connor ne lèvent leur tête, réalisant ce qui venait d'être dit puis se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne se retourne brusquement et se lève de son siège pour aller le rattraper en courant. « **Becker !** »

Alors, comment vous trouvez ? Bon, c'est tout simple, je sais, mais bon… Laissez-moi un petit message s'il vous plait. Bisous.


End file.
